


Closed For Lunch

by StormWildcat



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Flirting, POV First Person, Rough Kissing, Stranger Sex, Wandering Hands, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormWildcat/pseuds/StormWildcat
Summary: Iwai gets another customer in his store. And for once he's willing to concentrate fully on customer satisfaction.





	Closed For Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHO HAS A NEW CRACK SHIP?! 
> 
> Attempted to write 1st person POV for Iwai, which to me is like a jaded, adult Kanji. Not constantly "shortenin'" words, but most of the time, yeah. Also he has like....zero filter in his head, which is glorious to work with.

Whenever I hear the shop door hit the bell, my first thought is usually “Who the hell is that?” followed quickly by “Better not be the fuckin’ cops again”. This time was no exception. The familiar winkling disturbed my reading once again, and my routine silent wonder played out. Before I even looked up from my magazine, my ears picked up the distinct sound of heels clicking along the floor. The pigs who got off on harassing me were (unfortunately) guys, so all was safe on that front. But what woman was comin’ into _my_ shop? At this hour, no less.

….

Hot _damn_!

 _My_ kind of woman, that’s what.

Gorgeous face, short blue-tint raven bob cut, sweet little body peeking out between the shameless open front of a lab coat, tight black dress and legs that went on for miles, all balanced on killer strapped stilettos. She looked like the woman of the gothic, bondage dreams I didn’t even know I had. Sure as hell was gonna have one later, that’s for damn sure.

Figured for once, given the circumstances, I could try a greeting better than silence, a grunt or suspicious side eye. Tucking the lollipop in my mouth into the pocket of my cheek, I gave my most cordial welcome I’ve ever mustered in the shop. “What can I do for you, Legs?” Smooth right? I smiled and everythin’.

Doctor Sexy barely batted an eye. In retrospect, I should’ve expected some kind of hell for the nickname, but this was one special, no fucks given kinda lady I was dealin’ with. “Hey, I’m hoping you can help me out.”

“Depends on what you need help with.” Can’t lie, was hoping she’d say she was lookin’ for someone to play doctor with and turn this whole night into some trope of a porno. I’m a guy after all, and it wasn’t easy finding women who weren’t scare of my tough mug and tattoos. Shame really…for them anyway.

The good doc approached the counter and leaned in, arms resting on the glass. Gave me a nice little bit of cleavage to glance at. Only glances though. Not tryin’ to be an absolute asshole, ya know? “A little guinea pig of mine told me this was the place to go for getting protection.” Guinea pig….the fuck does that even mean? Thought it was supposed to be “a little birdy told me” or somethin’. And protection? My stuff ain’t real. Anyone who knows the shop knows that for sure. She must’ve seen my eyebrow arch under my the brim of my hat; she correct herself. “At least what looks the part anyway.” Better.

I leaned back in my chair and stretched, hands folding behind my head. Not sure, but I think she peeked where my black shirt under my coat lifted up. Nice. “Got the most convincin’ airsoft guns around, but if you’re lookin’ for actual protection, why not go for the real thing?”

“Don’t have a permit to carry.” Short, simple and to the point. But this was a reason that was pretty easy to poke holes in. Didn’t feel like lecturing the woman on the paperwork (and didn’t want the sight for sore eyes to leave too soon) so I dropped the subject quick with an understanding nod. I’m nice like that. “Alright, what you lookin’ for? Anything specific?”

Brown eyes scanned the case and wall behind me, searching for an answer that might jump out at her. “Not sure. Long as it’s believable, that’s good enough for me. Ah, would help if it fit in my lab coat pocket though.”

“Smart. Lemme get a couple models out,” I offered. A few handguns were within reach, so I started with them. Lined up on the counter, they all looked as legit as their real deal counterparts, some admittedly more realistic than others. While she critiqued each one’s looks, I gave basic specs on each along with a few of my personal thoughts. Didn’t seem like any were fittin’ the bill though since her eyes wandered back to the others wares. “Nothin’ resonate with you, I guess?”

“Mmm, I’d rather something that makes me feel like I’ve got some real…power in my hands,” she explained as she straightened up, hands still on the glass case counter top. “Got anything?”

Couldn’t hold back my smirk. Seriously, this woman was turning out to be my type every second. “Yeah, gimme a sec,” I chuckled quietly as I got up from my seat and retrieved a piece from the cage wall behind me. When I turned back, couldn’t sworn I caught the doc lookin’ me up and down. Oh hell yes. The airsoft gun clacked against the glass when I presented it to the lady with a grin.

Doc gave me this satisfied smirk of a look. Was hot as hell. “Well I must say, I like what I see so far,” she purred, gaze on me then the gun. Now she was definitely playin’ along with me. I’m always up for this game when it comes my way.

“Glad to hear it,” I smirked right back. Not much else my face was gonna do knowing this fine woman was talkin’ about both me and my pick from my stock. “Go ahead and try ‘er out. See if you like the weight and feel.”

Permission granted, the doctor wasted no time. Piece in hand, she inspected it closely, scrutinized the balance and took aim at the target design on the ration vending machine by the door. Form was pretty good. “Not bad,” she commented. Was about to tell her how to reload but that was when she really surprised me. Not only did she know how already, but she was fuckin’ _fast_ at it. Before I could even count to 5, she’d already popped the empty clip, check it out and reloaded, already taking aim again. _Damn_ this woman made my pants uncomfortable.

“Holy shit, Doc,” I mumbled without thinking.

She grinned at me. “Takemi. Tae Takemi.”

“Sooo? Takemi-san?”

“No.” Those eyes were trailin’ me again. “Tae is fine.”

“heh, then call me Iwai. You likin’ that piece?”

A gentle nod rustled her bob cut. “Yes, this will do nicely. Though I have to admit, my wandering eyes have another piece in their sights I might be interested in.” Her voice dropped low, sounded sweet. Velvety. There was this look of mischief to her that I couldn’t ignore.

Oh holy shit, no way. There was no way this was actually happening.

“Yeah? And what might that be?” If she kept pushing the conversation like this, it was going to take everything I had to not just lay her out on the case or push her against the nearest wall.

Teeth pinned down her bottom lip. “Well, it’s big, looks powerful and a piece that would likely make this customer very…satisfied.”

And this is how my porno starts.

My throat let out a low growl. “Where do you see that? I can get it for you. Let me get your hands on it and try it out.”

Think she got the hint I was game. “Behind the counter…but I’m thinking it might be best if I test it out in the back…if that’s alright with you, Iwai-san.”

“Absolutely,” I grinned. “Why don’t you gimme a minute first. Gotta make sure you can properly test. Plus I should clean up a bit before havin’ such a lovely lady in the back room, ya know?” Winked at her, which earned me one in return, and retreated to the back.

Don’t get your wires crossed, the back room ain’t a mess. I’m not one to treat my business like a man cave or my own personal playground and dumpster. Was more concerned about the security cameras I had runnin’ 24/7 catchin’ me with the hot doc. Took a few seconds at the main security console, but I managed to fudge the recording of the proper cameras.

Sure it’d be nice havin’ a recording of the adventure for revisits on lonelier nights, but believe it or not, I’m actually a gentleman. Not about to tape an unaware chick without her permission. Plus with the cops checkin’ my footage from time to time, I didn’t need them messin’ with me or the doc. Didn’t want to chance disabling them all either. Too suspicious. Just enough so this rendezvous didn’t end up as a show for the cops. I’d call in a favor later to have the tape looped just in case. Gotta cover my tracks whenever I can.

Camera handled and work table cleared just in time. Could hear the heels comin’ my way. Seriously those things were fuckin’ crazy hot on Tae. Completed the whole naughty medical professional look. I perched on the edge of the table and watched the corner. White lab coat fluttered into view. Mahogany eyes locked onto me as she strolled up. Her gaze flicked down to my mouth and one of her brows raised.

“You going to take that cig out of your mouth or should I take it out for you?”

Laughed at that one and pulled the stick from my lips, revealing a deformed sugary ball at the tip. “If by cig you mean sucker, then yeah.”

Seemed to catch her off guard but not for too long. Seeing an opening, she grabbed the back of my neck and yanked me into a steamy kiss, her tongue greedily tasting mine. Fuckin’ a. “Mmm, strawberry,” she moaned under breath, lips peeled back into a smile. A growl bubbled up in my chest as I got my hands on that sweet waist and pulled her close. My headphones and hat were all screwed up, probably from the initial attack. Took a second or two to blindly rip ‘em of my head. Tossed ‘em onto a pile of military blankets; sucker ended up in the trash. Got plenty anyway. Use them to sate my oral fixation. Obviously didn’t need it with Tae-san stickin’ her tongue down my throat.

Yeah, my mouth was gonna be plenty busy with her.

Didn’t take long for hands and lips to wander. Got a few nice handfuls that the doc seemed to approve of. She wasn’t shy about getting her own either. One in particular tore a deep groan from me. Doc’s eyebrows went up and she smirked. Must’ve liked that “piece” she was talkin’ about earlier. Not like I could blame her. I am “packin’” quite a bit.

With my mouth on her neck, could feel my belt loosen. That was it; the green light I needed to know precisely how far her head was going. Green light bright as hell, allowance granted, I slipped a daring hand under that short, black number under that sterile lab coat. Damn the woman was worked up as fuck. Noises she made were delicious too.

Not too sure how much time we spent playin’ with each other but it was apparently long enough for my luck to run out. A twinkle of bell brought the atmosphere to a complete halt. Mouths locked in a kiss, one hand each down south on the other. They stopped working too. “Fuckin’ hell,” I growled. Irritated doesn’t begin to cover how I was feelin’. My lady visitor didn’t look none too please either.

“You didn’t lock the door?” she questioned, tone slightly annoyed while she backed off. Never realized how cold the back room was until the air rushed in where her hand was so tightly wrapped before. Holy shit I gotta fix that later.

I grumbled at her, “Did I got to the door before I disappeared back here?”

“Hmm….touche.”

“’sides, I got a business t’run. Would either lose money or, worst case scenario, look suspicious as hell to the cops if they decided to stop by today.”

“Cops? Ooo, bad boy, huh?” she purred. Her body language changed back into Doctor Vixen mode. Least this didn’t kill her mood entirely.

Grinned at her comment too. “You’ve got _no_ idea, sweetheart.” Gave her another quick, deep kiss before I tucked myself away. “Don’t go anywhere. I’ll try to make this fast.” Decent enough, I headed back to the counter, leaving the hot doc behind. Most painful walk ever on multiple levels.

Anyone who talks to me for more than five minutes knows I ain’t one to hide my thoughts behind a mask. Matter of fact, I tend to wear my emotions pretty plainly. Like to think that makes me a pretty honest guy. For whoever interrupted my sexy house call, they were gonna get nice and acquainted with my honestly aggravated expression. Poked my head out from between the shelving and grouched, “What you need-oh, hey kid. You’re here late, even for you.” Could feel my face and tension let loose a bit. For some reason I just couldn’t be pissed. Maybe ‘cuz he’s my new help with my…odd jobs. Not to mentions he’s one of my best customers. Still tryin’ to figure out where the hell this messy-haired, near-sighted high school punk gets all the money from. Not judging, just curious.

I’m definitely the last guy on Earth that has the right to outright lecture anybody on what they do for money.

“What you lookin’ for today?”

“I’m here to shop.” Man of few words.

“Good. Don’t really have anything for you to do round here anyway. Least…not today. Glanced towards the back. Hoped Tae was a patient woman since I wasn’t planning on rushin’ this kid out like I would’ve to anyone else.

“Gonna need a new shotgun and some gear. Got anything new?”

“Sure do. Hold on,” I nodded as I hastily gathered the shotgun models off the “heavy artillery” wall. Ears could pick out the notes of stilettos on cement floor. Shit. Mentally I did something I don’t do much; pray. “ _Please don’t let her leave. I’m beggin’ you.”_

“The gear catalogue nearby? I’ll grab it myself so you don’t have to.”

“What? Oh yeah, it’s on the other side of the counter by my chair.”

“Hmm….got it.”

Nice not worryin’ about somebody leanin’ and reachin’ over my counter for once. This one was trustworthy. While I set up my newest stock of shotguns for the kid to look over…the doctor appeared from my back room.

Oh goddamnit.

“Hey, I thought I said to w-.”

“Well, hello there, my little guinea pig,” she smiled at the kid. Wait….what the hell?

“Doctor Takemi? What are you doing here?” he greeted back. Unsurprisingly, he was confused by her presence. Couldn’t blame him. Thought I was just as lost by their interactions.

“Just a house call with Iwai here,” she answered matter-of-factly, sly smile tacked on the end. “Luckily, nothing to worry about. Just a particularly intense sugar rush.” Heh, this one’s got a way with words, don’t she? Regardless, I couldn’t let this little exchange slide without more info.

“Time out. This guy’s the guinea pig you told me about?”

“That’s him,” she chirped satisfactorily. “he’s a frequent customer of yours then?”

“Could definitely say that,” I watched him flip to the “new stock” page for equipment. Kid was listenin’, but pretendin’ not to. Reminded me of being a kid with my folks havin’ some conversation I didn’t want to be a part of but wanted all the juicy details from. Only this time I was one of the parents. Weird guy, this one. Cool but weird.

Took about ten minutes to set the guy up. Bagged goods in hand, he offered polite thanks as usual and wished us both goodbye. Even hoped for me to recover from my sugar rush issues. Manners…imagine that. Before I could even respond, Tae was grinning. “Don’t worry about him. I’ll be speaking with him about some mandatory dietary changes after you leave.” One knowing chocolate eye winked at me.

Bet I looked like a wolf when I chuckled lowly. “Aww, c’mon doc. I gotta have my sugar though.”

“I can offer a snacks that’s far better. Will help with that oral fixation of yours too.”

Ohhh _fuck_ yeah.

“That so?” I mused, tongue gliding subconsciously over my lips. “Sounds tasty. Mouth’s waterin’ already.”

Face screw up in slight confusion, the kid resigned himself to simply wondering what was going on and excused himself before leaving, bell announcing his exit. The second the door closed, I was pinned against the counter. Doctor Takemi is way stronger than she looks.

“Cmon’ let go before somebody else shows up.”

“Yeah let’s…g-o.” Felt my jaw go numb as the lab coat hit the floor and skirt hem lifted to reveal the lace I was pretty sure I felt earlier, black as midnight. A predatory growl combined with an excited groan in my throat. Lip pinned between my teeth, I blindly backed up to the door and locked the deadbolt with a heavy click. My expression wore my incredible hunger.

“Thought you had a business to run,” she mocked lightly.

If I had fangs, they’d be on display with the wide grin I had on. “They can deal…I’m on lunch.”

 


End file.
